


perks of dating an intern

by bonniebubblegum



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Glasses is the bottom-iest bottom that has ever lived, M/M, Obligatory On-Call Room Hookup, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 18:04:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17228663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonniebubblegum/pseuds/bonniebubblegum
Summary: "I may not be—“ Schmitt blinked. Ducked his head. He was seriously exhausted. “It will probably not be my best work, that’s all I want to say.”He still felt like there was some invisible scoreboard, tallying points for and against him. Like Nico was going to realize at some point how ridiculous this was, how little he should be with Schmitt, and he was going to walk away.“Shh,” Nico breathed. “Turn over, okay? I've got this.”





	perks of dating an intern

**Author's Note:**

> Well.
> 
> I guess I'm a Schmico smut writer now. I blame the hiatus.

Schmitt shifted onto his side, groaning as his back muscles stretched and ached. These on-call room beds were seriously shitty, which was weird, because if there was one thing the attendings seemed to care about, it was the freaking on-call room. He tugged the thin blanket up towards his chin. He’d spent seventeen hours bending over the table in the OR, watching Bailey do a procedure way too cool for him to touch anything.  
  
The door clicked open, and the clinical light of the hallway leaked in. Schmitt closed his eyes. He wanted to go to bed.  
  
“Hey,” and that was Nico’s voice. Schmitt tried to jump up, but his back creaked like an old hinge. He stopped, hunched over.  
  
“Ow,” he whined.  
  
“What’s wrong?” Nico said, moving towards him. His body loomed over Schmitt’s, boxing him into the bunk bed, and he put a hand on Schmitt’s shoulder. Schmitt leaned into the touch.  
  
“Nothing,” he said. His voice was hoarse. His glasses were on the floor, tucked inside his sneakers. Nico pressed his other hand against Schmitt’s forehead. Then he moved it up, into Schmitt’s hair, and tugged a little there.  
  
“My back,” Schmitt admitted.  
  
Nico’s brow knit.  
  
“It’s not bad,” Schmitt added quickly. “Not like— I know everyone in this hospital is always dying or tumored or whatever, but I’m fine. I’ve just spent a lot of time hunching over textbooks, and sometimes…” He trailed off. Nico wasn’t looking worried anymore. He was smiling a little, his mouth tilted above his absurdly square jaw, and there was a look in his eyes that Schmitt recognized. His mouth dried.  
  
“I just got out of surgery,” he said.  
  
“I know,” Nico said. His hand was still in Schmitt’s hair, but he shifted it, so he was cupping the back of Schmitt’s neck. “You’re cute when you’re sleepy.”  
  
Schmitt closed his eyes. He let the words wash over him, fighting his instinct to argue. Then he felt Nico’s breath, hot against his face, and he didn’t even have to open his eyes, he just had to lean forward, and he and Nico were kissing. Warm, familiar. Schmitt tilted his head, leaning into it. Nico pulled away.  
  
“I came looking for you,” he said.  
  
“Mhm,” Schmitt said. He wanted to be laying down again, and so he did, pulling at Nico’s wrist to signal that he should join him. Nico pulled away for a second, toed off his shoes, and nudged Schmitt to the side. The bed was too small for both of them. Schmitt’s back was pressed against the wall behind the bunk bed. Nico’s chest was flush against his.  
  
“We were supposed to meet for dinner about three hours ago,” he said. Schmitt swore.  
  
“Oh my god,” he said. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry, I totally forgot. Bailey had this crazy surgery, and—“  
  
“Don’t worry about it,” Nico said. “I get it.”  
  
“Perks of dating an intern,” Schmitt groaned. Nico shook his head.  
  
“It’s fine,” he said. He pressed his face into the crook of Schmitt’s neck and kissed the skin there. “I haven’t seen you in days.”  
  
“You saw me yesterday,” Schmitt said, and his voice was strained. Everything had taken on a slow, dreamy quality, the way it did in high school after a PS2-related all nighter. Nico’s hand slid between the wall and Schmitt’s back, tracing the line of his aching spine.  
  
“Doesn’t count,” he said, and Schmitt could feel his lips moving against his throat. He swallowed, hard, and Nico kissed his bobbing Adam’s apple. “You were at work,” he said. “I couldn’t touch you.”  
  
Schmitt didn’t even know when he’d put his hands on Nico, just knew they were there, one on his thigh and the other in his hair, ruffling that perfect coif. Nico’s breath was hot on his ear.  
  
“I need you,” he said. The hand on Schmitt’s back lowered, skimmed over his hip and then stopped, grabbing at his ass. “Now.”  
  
Schmitt’s eyes widened. They’d fucked before, of course. Just a few times. Whenever Schmitt had a few hours and enough energy to last him between shifts. Nothing as long and languid as the first time, a couple weeks ago, when they’d somehow, miraculously, had the same day off. Usually, they were more limited. Schmitt had gotten good at blowjobs, good at a hand down Nico’s pants and a breathy promise about what would come later. Now later was finally here, and Schmitt was seriously about to fall asleep.  
  
“I may not be—“ Schmitt blinked. Ducked his head. “It will probably not be my best work, that’s all I want to say.”  
  
He still felt like there was some invisible scoreboard, tallying points for and against him. Like Nico was going to realize at some point how ridiculous this was, how little he should be with Schmitt, and he was going to walk away.  
  
“Shh,” Nico breathed, and he was pulling away now, getting off the bed. Schmitt opened his mouth to protest, to say he still wanted it, but Nico spoke first. “Turn over, okay? I’ve got this.”  
  
Man, it was embarrassing how much that turned Schmitt on. He rolled over, his face sinking into the crappy little pillow, his hands gripping at it.  
  
Nico looped his fingers in Schmitt’s scrub bottoms, and Schmitt lifted his hips, his dick released against the blanket.  
  
“Good,” Nico said. He leaned forward, and his fingers dug into the space at the small of Schmitt’s back. Schmitt sighed. Nico’s hands worked their way up, under Schmitt’s scrub top, the fabric ruching around his shoulders. Schmitt felt warm and well cared-for, caught in the hazy world between waking and sleep. He closed his eyes and nuzzled his cheek against the cheap pillowcase.  
  
Nico smacked Schmitt’s ass, just once, hard enough to burn. Schmitt groaned. Nico’s hand shifted to the other asscheek.  
  
“You awake?” He said. He loomed over Schmitt, his chest pressed against his back. Schmitt nodded.  
  
“Mhm,” he said. Nico pulled away, just a little. There was the sound of a cap opening. Then the lube bottle made a fart sound when Nico squeezed it, and they both laughed a little, lazy. Schmitt wriggled against the mattress, his cock pressing into his stomach, and Nico stilled him with a hand on his hip.  
  
A second of shifting, and then a cool, wet finger skimming between Schmitt’s asscheeks. He hummed. Nico's finger pressed, then slid. He gave Schmitt a moment to adjust to the sensation, to feel his finger filling him, to want more, and then there was the squeeze of more lube and he slid in a second. Schmitt’s bones were jelly. He couldn’t move. He just loved the feeling, loved Nico’s hands inside him, loved letting Nico decide what he would do and when he was allowed to do it. He felt a third finger against his skin.  
  
“Please,” he said, and his voice was husky, half breath. Nico grunted and curled his fingers. They skimmed a livewire in him. X marked the spot. He huffed.  
  
Nico hovered over him. His breath ruffled Schmitt’s hair. He kissed the back of his neck, so gentle Schmitt almost cried out.  
  
“I’m going to fuck you, Levi,” Nico said. “Okay?”  
  
“Yep,” Schmitt said. He nodded. “Mhm, yep, sounds great.”  
  
He could feel Nico smiling against his skin. “Alright,” he said. He pulled his fingers away, and Schmitt was hollowed out, but then there was the sound of the condom wrapper. He looked over his shoulder. Nico was kneeling over Schmitt, his hair sticking up, his steady hands rolling the condom onto his dick. He took a second to adjust it, and Schmitt felt a rush of affection for Nico, the perfectionist, the freaking Ortho god.  
  
Then his cock was pushing into Schmitt, and Schmitt didn’t have space for thought anymore, just the feeling of Nico stretching him out, the scratch of cheap sheets against his dick as he was fucked from behind. Nico moved slow. Let him adjust, working his way in, until his hips were flush against Schmitt’s ass. He stilled.  
  
“Nico,” Schmitt said, and okay, maybe it was more of a whine, but that could hardly be held against him. Nico pulled out, still slow, and Schmitt groaned. “Nico, s’okay. You can—“ Nico was pressing into him again, and Schmitt sucked in a breath.  
  
“What do you want?” Nico said.  
  
Schmitt shook his head. Closed his eyes. “Harder,” he said. “Harder, please.”  
  
And Nico smacked his ass again, the sound ringing through the empty on-call room.  
  
“Alright,” he said, his voice low. His hand slipped between the bed and Schmitt’s chest, wrapping around Schmitt’s dick, fisting it. When he thrusted, harder this time, Schmitt’s dick slid in his still-lubed hand. Schmitt groaned. Nico pushed forward again, then again. He found his rhythm, rough, fast, their skin slapping in the quiet room. Schmitt bit at the pillow to muffle his groan. Nico squeezed his fingers around Schmitt’s dick, and then Schmitt couldn’t help it, he was coming into the crappy sheets.  
  
Nico pulled his hand away. It was covered in Schmitt’s cum, but he didn’t move to clean it, just set it on Schmitt’s bare back, pushing him into the mattress. His other hand tilted Schmitt’s hips up. Found a new angle.  
  
“Levi,” he breathed. Schmitt looked back. Nico was still fully clothed, back bent. His eyes were closed, his head tilted towards the top of the bunkbed, his tongue pressing at his bottom lip. “I’m gonna–“  
  
“Mmf,” Schmitt said. He’d thought he would be more eloquent. He felt stuffed, sleepy, warm. Nico’s hips jerked. Stuttered. And then he was coming, his breath leaving him in short bursts. Schmitt pushed back against him.  
  
When Nico pulled out, Schmitt sighed a little. He could hear Nico peeling the condom off, felt his absence when he stood up to throw it away. Schmitt rolled over onto his side.  
  
“C’mere,” Nico said. He held a hand out to Schmitt, who shook his head.  
  
“M’okay,” he said. He could hardly keep his eyes open. “I have a shift in five hours.”  
  
“I still have to change the sheets,” Nico said. Schmitt groaned, feeling decidedly unsexy. And there was Nico, unfairly unmussed, his scrub bottoms pulled back up, only the untied drawstring out of place.  
  
“Can’t we just leave the sheets for future me to deal with?” Schmitt said. “Besides, where do you even get sheets here?”  
  
Nico blinked. “No idea. Janitor’s closet?”  
  
“My point stands.”  
  
“Okay,” Nico said. He leaned in, his arms sliding around Schmitt. “Hold on.”  
  
Schmitt didn’t have time to react before Nico was picking him up, somewhat awkwardly, just avoiding hitting Schmitt’s head on the bunk bed. Schmitt wrapped his arms around Nico’s neck  and felt considerably steadier.  
  
Nico set Schmitt on another bed. Schmitt tugged at the blanket. Nico stripped the sheets.  
  
“You think I could just throw these in medical waste?” he said. Schmitt was trying to listen, he really was. He hadn’t slept in two days.  
  
He closed his eyes, just for a second. Possibly several. And then Nico was working his way into the bed with Schmitt, spooning him.  
  
“Y’don’t have to stay,” Schmitt said.  
  
“I want to,” Nico said, and honestly, how could Schmitt say no to that. He wondered vaguely what happened to the sheets, and then he was asleep, drooling onto his boyfriend’s scrub top.


End file.
